Cursed Water Spirit
by Drowning in Ice
Summary: What's on the surface is not always the way it truly is deeper down. But how else is a hungry nix supposed to get a meal? Demyx/Sora


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any related characters or games. I make no money from the writing or submission of this work of fiction.

So if it has yet to become obvious, I LIEK TURNING KARAKTURZ INTO MYTHOLOGIKUL CREETUREZ, Y0!

Oh, and if you're having trouble imagining what Demyx is playing a little further into the fic, think "Naked" by Anoushka Shankar. If you've never heard it, first of all shame on you, and second look it up on youtube! XP Even better, take the spaces out of this and copy/paste it to your address bar:

http:// www. youtube. com/watch?v=Ge8zyUDrA6Y

I especially recommend this if you're not sure what a sitar sounds like. **Yes, I'm eyeballing you, you Demyx-playing-air-guitar people!**

_

* * *

_

To live as a nix meant living a cursed life, devouring humans to stay alive, never having the chance to see heaven.

Bull.

Demyx saw nothing wrong with his current standard of living as a water spirit. He played his sitar like a god, he was immortal as long as he was near a source of water, and humans were such easy prey it was scandalous. Besides, when he was in the mood for it, he could always have a little _fun_ with his unfortunate prey before dragging them down into his lake.

Tonight's victim was a brunette teenaged boy with blue eyes and a laughable amount of innocence for someone as old as him. Demyx had actually been on him for some time now, but whenever he tried luring the teen away from the crowded sea of people that was the city, _it was getting too late,_ or _his friends were looking for him,_ or _he had important things to do_. Demyx, however, was not one to be discouraged. He sat outside a house – or brothel, they may as well have been the same thing in this damned city – toward the edge of town, playing his sitar. A small crowd of people was gathered around him to listen, and a few drunken partygoers were dancing with each other to his music.

As Demyx ended a lively composition, he looked up and saw the boy's smiling face in the crowd. He managed not to give a catlike smirk and instead, smiled brightly at him.

"Sora!"

The boy heard his name over the approving cheers of the assembly of people. Demyx stood, and the sober ones walked away in search of another source of entertainment, though some of the drunker people continued dancing as if Demyx had never stopped playing.

"Sora, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, well, you know, I've been-"

"I want to show you something."

Sora was silenced at this. "Really? What?"

"Not here. Can we go just a little bit outside town?"

"I'm not supposed to leave town, besides, it's too easy to get lost out there."

"It'll be really quick, I promise! Besides, it's not too far, just a straight path east for a little bit and we're there."

Sora looked thoughtful. Well, it couldn't hurt if he would be right back. And Demyx was just about as harmless as he was talented, and he was pretty talented, especially for someone so young and playing such a complicated instrument.

Demyx got tired of waiting for an answer. He grabbed Sora's wrist and chirped, "Come on!"

Sora ran with Demyx, laughing and struggling to keep up with him. Demyx ran fast for someone hoisting a sitar... "Demyx! Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see in a minute! Keep up, slowpoke!" He let go of Sora's wrist when they were out of the actual town and the younger boy was thankful that he slowed down a bit as well. This relief was short-lived, however, when Sora noticed that Demyx was still a ridiculously fast runner. He was also beginning to get worried when he realized they were on a road cutting through a thick, foggy, wooded area, and he began to slow down apprehensively.

"Demyx? You said it wouldn't be too far!"

How cute. The little prey was beginning to get scared. "Okay, okay, hold on. We're almost there." The woods stopped at the edge of a lake, the road continuing onto a bridge across. Frogs, insects, and owls sang loudly, stark in contrast to the sounds of people laughing, talking, and singing they heard while they were still in the city. To Sora, all of the fog gave the lake an eerie feel, but Demyx seemed to be enjoying the sight. He took in a deep breath of the moist air and sighed. "We're here."

"This? It's just an old lake. A creepy old lake."

"I want to play something for you," Demyx said, sitting down against a tree.

"Why couldn't you just play it in town?"

"_Because._ It's different. It's for someone special."

"Oh."

And the gullible little thing believed him just like that. Demyx positioned his sitar on his lap as Sora sat down and began to pluck at the strings to make sure they still sounded right. "Okay, here it goes."

Demyx began to play a slow, hypnotic tune that was far from the lighthearted, cheerful music he usually played in town. Sora marveled at the music, wondering who could have been so special to Demyx that they inspired him like this. Of course, he had no clue that Demyx had simply made up this tune (it must have been _at least_ fifty years ago) for the sole purpose of captivating the human mind and weakening it with the sentimentality the music stirred within the human soul.

Amazing what a few craftily organized sounds could do to humans.

Sora took no note of the sudden silence around him except for the beautiful sounds coming from the sitar. Why would he? It was so much more gripping than the lack of sound that came from a frog _not_ croaking, or a cricket _not_ chirping, or an owl _not_ hooting. He felt almost... sedated by Demyx's playing.

Much to his displeasure, the music finally came to an end. Demyx set his sitar down beside him and grinned. "D'ya like it?"

"It was... oh my God, Demyx! Wow!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Who'd you write that for? It was beautiful!"

"If you really wanna know," Demyx began, standing up, "you'll have to catch me first!"

"What?" Sora asked, but before he could get an answer, the other was already running off. "De_myx_..." He got up and chased after Demyx, realizing he was unlikely to get an answer unless he actually did catch him.

Demyx, scampering playfully on the bridge, threw himself down onto the wood, trying to fake a trip as best as he could.

Maybe he should have been a little more gentle on his landing. _Shit. Life imitating art, _he thought, rubbing at his soon-to-bruise hip.

"Demyx," Sora called, following the clumsy, fallen young man. He kneeled next to him and asked, "You alright?"

Demyx sat up, still nursing his hip. "Yeah, just kinda hurt my side."

"You're so clumsy."

Demyx giggled. "I guess you caught me then, huh?"

"I guess I did. So who'd you write that for?"

Demyx leaned closer to Sora. "You." He kissed the teen gently, caressing his cheek with one soft hand. Sora's eyes widened in shock and he seemed too stunned to try to pull away. Demyx separated from Sora, mustering his best "I love you so much!" face.

"I-... I gotta go, it's getting late." Sora stood shakily.

_How fucking typical,_ Demyx grumbled mentally. "No," He protested needily, grabbing onto Sora's wrist to make a point.

"Demyx..."

He stood and cupped Sora's cheek. "I like you. No one's ever really talked to me before unless they were begging me to play something. You've been so nice to me." Oh, Demyx was very well-practiced at playing the lonely, struggling musician in love.

He leaned down to kiss Sora again, this time being met without petrified resistance. In fact, it seemed the longer it went on, the more willing Sora became. Demyx backed him into the bridge's railing, going so far as to venture pressing his tongue to Sora's lips. The boy froze, and when Demyx noticed this, he placed his hands on the rail on either side of Sora. The brunette gasped as he was pushed back slightly, giving Demyx's tongue time to enter his mouth. He grunted in protest at first, then whimpered, then _moaned_. Demyx had him now; he pushed just a little more, until the better portion of Sora's back was hovering over the lake's surface. Not fully trusting himself to stay up, Sora wrapped his arms around Demyx's torso. Demyx returned the gesture, then pulled back. Sora looked up at him with curiosity and admiration on his face, watching for the musician's next move.

Demyx smiled at him, though this was a dark, uninviting smile, absolutely nothing like the goofy, lighthearted smiles Demyx usually gave. It made Sora want to run away, but before he could even say anything, Demyx was throwing his body forward, knocking them both over the railing and into the lake.

Sora let go of Demyx to try to surface, but Demyx remained clinging to him tightly, swimming downward into the water. Sora opened his mouth and tried to scream, but all that sounded was the gurgle of bubbles being formed. Demyx's smile only grew as he observed his unlucky prey, who had now taken to kicking and thrashing in a last feeble attempt. His teeth sharpened and he bit down on Sora's neck, relishing the taste of blood flowing into his mouth and spreading out into the water.

It had taken far too long to acquire, and Demyx was terribly hungry.

He only let go of Sora to tear away the piece of flesh he had bitten into, and by that time, Sora was either dead or a few seconds from it; Demyx no longer cared. His prey's fate had long been sealed.

_The music of a nix is so beautiful, the trees, animals, and sky stop to marvel at it. He often uses his captivating music to lure women and children to their deaths._

Sora should have noticed that it _did_ get rather quiet when Demyx began to play.


End file.
